Integrated circuit design in the deep-submicron process nodes (e.g., 32 nm and beyond) involves a number of non-trivial challenges, and circuits incorporating microelectronic components such as transistors or memory devices have faced particular complications at these levels, such as those with respect to achieving small device features with optimal device parameters and circuit performance. Continued process scaling will tend to exacerbate such problems.